


The Heartbreaker

by XachMustel



Category: Top Cat (Cartoon)
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XachMustel/pseuds/XachMustel
Summary: Fancy Fancy has built up the reputation as quite the playboy in New York. With his charm lost, he contemplates ending it all before Choo Choo strolls by to cheer him up.
Relationships: Choo Choo/Fancy Fancy (Bromance)
Kudos: 5





	The Heartbreaker

Fancy Fancy sat alone atop the stone bridge, choking back sobs. A torrent of salty tears slid down his nose and dripped into the water below, rippling his reflection. His life of romancing was practically over. Every single female cat he approached for the last week had called him a playboy and a creep, even ones who he never even met before. Even in a city as large as New York, word spread fast among female cats about Fancy Fancy's playboy ways and how he would have up to 7 or 8 girlfriends at the same time. He knew he was in the wrong but he just couldn't stop himself. There were way too many beautiful fish in the sea for him to choose just one to settle down with. 

He was addicted, absolutely addicted to women and there was no way he could stop with just one. But now his charm had faded over time and reality had given him a nice, hard slap in the face. Rarely a suicidal thought entered his mind, rarely did a tear fall from his smiling eyes yet here he sat, plagued by a mess of tears and suicidal thoughts. Maybe he could hang himself with his own scarf or just jump into the water below? Is this how Choo Choo felt on a regular basis? Fancy Fancy thought of the pink cat and how Chooch was his polar opposite. While the pink cat had all the charm he had, Chooch had virtually no courage when it came to talking to women nor the self-esteem to think he was even worth romancing. Fancy Fancy could remember Choo Choo having maybe 2 girlfriends at most and never at the same time. Because unlike Fancy, Chooch wasn't the type to cheat. 

As he was contemplating doing the deed, a nasally Brooklyn accent broke the silence, "So you're also experiencing girl trouble, huh Fancy?"

At the sound of the distinct voice, Fancy Fancy used his scarf to wipe the tears from his muzzle before he turned around and looked at Choo Choo who was standing there with his arms crossed, "Oh......um hi, Choo Choo. Please don't tell TC you saw me crying, okay?"

"Don't worry, you're secret safe with me." Choo Choo smiled as he took a seat next to Fancy Fancy on the bridge, "So let me guess, word got out that you're a big playboy, huh?"

"Yeah...." Fancy Fancy sniffled glumly as he looked down, "Flyers are all over town with my face on them calling me a cheater and a sleaze. Can't believe I was so stupid. Never should've crossed Tina or Ashley or Bluebell or whatever her name was."

Choo Choo sighed and shook his head, "That's what happens when you try dating multiple people at once. You just can't have your cake and eat it."

"Guess I kind of deserve this, huh?" Fancy Fancy sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes a bit, "I bet the ladies won't leave a guy like you alone. Seems like the sensitive type guys are trending."

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Choo Choo shrugged, "I just came here cause this is my usual spot where I sit down to think."

"What kind of things do you think about?" Fancy asked, arms crossed as he listened intently. 

"Lots of things." Choo Choo replied with a soft smile, "TC's plans, the next big poker game, what I'm gonna have for lunch......just lots of things, y'know."

There was an awkward silence between the two before Choo Choo cleared his throat, "But sometimes, I think about not so nice things like....how I'm just not good enough to be loved. How I'm just so homely no girl would ever dream of dating me regardless of her social status. There are times where I just curl up and cry cause I think I'm gonna live my life and die alone with nobody to love me..."

Fancy Fancy stared down into the lake, watching his and Choo Choo's reflections for a bit before a single drop fell in and rippled their reflections. He blinked a few times in confusion as he had just finished crying. Looking over, Fancy Fancy noticed that Choo Choo had hot, salty tears rolling down his muzzle that dripped off his nose and whiskers alike, plopping like raindrops into the lake water below. The fluffy pink cat was choking out breathy sobs as he stared sadly into the lake. 

Fancy Fancy just stared at Chooch for a bit before doing something he had only done to women so far. Tenderly, he used his scarf to wipe the tears from Choo Choo's muzzle and nose before wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into a side-hug. With a delayed reaction, Fancy whispered into the pink cat's ear, "But I love you, Choo Choo. And besides, I think you're more adorable than homely." Choo Choo leaned into the hug and let himself cry into his friend's shoulder. It felt so alien to Fancy Fancy. It was the very first time another male had cried on his shoulder as opposed to a female but then again, Choo Choo was easily the least masculine tomcat he knew. 

But Fancy Fancy didn't care, he just let Choo Choo's tears run their course onto his fur before the pink cat's sobs quieted down. Slowly, Choo Choo looked at Fancy Fancy with watery eyes and tried his best to smile, "Thanks, Fancy. I needed that."

Fancy Fancy smiled back as he petted Choo Choo's cheek, brushing away any lingering teardrops, "Let's keep this interaction between the two of us, okay? I don't want word getting out on a dude crying on my shoulder."

"Yeah." Chooch chuckled, "TC would never let us live it down. Besides, if every girl in the world turned you down, you'd always have us."

"That's true." Fancy Fancy smiled, warm tears of joy welling in his eyes as he hugged his sweaterclad cat friend, "I've always got you guys to fall back on when things get rough."

"So do I, Fancy." Choo Choo replied, hugging him back, "So do I."

The end.


End file.
